


Love & Letter Café

by CODE717



Series: Dear Seventeen [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Coffee Shops, M/M, Manager Lee Chan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 04:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10690020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CODE717/pseuds/CODE717
Summary: On this letter I want to write down our storyEvery little thing about you and me-Love Letter, Seventeen





	1. Seokmin & Jisoo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bloomingyu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloomingyu/gifts).



“Whatever happened to lying on a blanket underneath the stars by the beach?” Jisoo said as he munched on his honeybread and drank his juice. He was out on the streets with his boyfriend. He was wearing a black hoodie with a white shirt underneath, dark blue jeans, white sneakers, his peach hair topped off with a white snapback. His boyfriend wore a blue and white checkered polo, black denim jeans, silver wristwatch and white sneakers, his glasses perched on his nose and his black hair styled up.

Seokmin nearly choked trying to swallow the honeybread he has been chewing on to answer Jisoo. Jisoo pities him and so he hands him his orange juice. Seokmin gulped down the drink in one go and burped. He threw the empty bottle into a nearby bin. Jisoo sighed and murmured, “why are you my boyfriend?”

“To answer the first question, uni sucked our funds and for the second question, you love me.” Seokmin answered while pulling Jisoo into a hug. “This isn’t what I wanted… I’ll try harder next time.” he whispered.

Jisoo returned the hug a lot tighter, “WE… will try harder next time.”, he then kissed Seokmin’s cheek and they let go of each other, “So, where do we go next?”

Seokmin held on to Jisoo’s hand and intertwined their fingers, “Still hungry?”

Jisoo nodded with a pout on his lips and Seokmin just could not resist. He leaned in and gave Jisoo a peck on the lips. The elder got shy and his cheeks were getting redder by the minute. Seokmin felt like he won the lottery.

Lee Seokmin is not really sure why top of the class senior pre-med student Hong Jisoo is his boyfriend. He did not quite figured out why Jisoo would even spare him a glance, a clumsy mechanical engineering student that he is.

They were supposed to be driving to a beach and spending the night over a lodge given that it was their second anniversary but as fate deemed it, they had to cancel the trip to give way for their education. Jisoo needed to attend a seminar out of the country. Seokmin had been supportive of it even looking for sponsorships to fund the trip. Seokmin had a pioneering project lined up for the semester. It is along the lines of mechanical engineering in biology and medicine so he had been consulting with Jisoo from time to time.

Walking down the streets of coffee shops, restaurants and thrift stores has been something they had done since they started dating. Not so much lately as they got swamped with school works. The summer heat was slowly fading and the autumn chill starting to get noticeable. The skies are clear. It was a fine day.

“Bet you I could dance better than that bear.” Seokmin whispered to Jisoo while pointing at a bear mascot passionately dancing, as passionately a bear mascot could, to BIGBANG’s ‘Bang Bang Bang’. The bear mascot was caramel brown and wore a blue jean overalls with a white shirt underneath and a blue baseball cap.

“I think he’s better than you.” Jisoo said as he looked at the mascot. In all fairness to the mascot, costume aside he or she may probably be better than those dancers on television.

“You should be supporting your boyfriend.” Seokmin said with feigned shock as they got closer to the dancing bear mascot. Jisoo lets out a small laugh at Seokmin.

Seokmin jumped in with the bear mascot at the last chorus of the song. Jisoo laughed watching from the side. His boyfriend is dead serious about this ‘dance battle’ with the bear mascot. The song ended and was followed by BLOCK B’s ‘Yesterday’. Seokmin came back to his side not knowing the song while the bear mascot danced to the fun choreography.

“Told you he’s better.” Jisoo whispered at Seokmin as the bear mascot continued to dance. Seokmin may or may not have pouted a little at Jisoo’s words. Jisoo knew the song having heard it from his friends. He sang along the line, “I don’t know why I love you.”, while holding the younger’s chin making the latter look at him. 

The song was coming to an end. Seokmin turned his attention back to the bear mascot and was waiting intently for the next song wanting to know if he could dance to it or not. The first few bars of G-FRIEND’s ‘오늘부터 우리는’ has him pulling Jisoo with him. The bear mascot stood on the side giving way for the couple. They both practiced for the song once as they performed it for their joint PE class, the only time they had a class together. Seokmin arranged the choreography to fit both of them. It was mostly the same save for the part, ‘Me gustas tu gustas tu 수투두루 좋아해요.’, where they point at each other come, ‘좋아해요’ (I like you).

A crowd was slowly building in front of them. After the song ended, Jisoo was laughing and trying to catch his breath. Jisoo was not one for public displays of affections so when he went in to kiss Seokmin, the younger was startled but returned the kiss as well. Some of the people in the crowd cheered and whistled, they were laughing while moving to the side, beaming at each other.

The bear mascot was now dancing to RED VELVET’s ‘Dumb Dumb’. He looked at Seokmin who was smiling beside him slightly heaving. 

“That was fun.” Jisoo whispered as he hugged Seokmin. They watched the bear mascot dancing to the song with much fervor. 

As the song came to an end, Seokmin listened closely, he once again pulled Jisoo with him when TWICE’s ‘Ooh Ahh하게’ came on. Seokmin and Jisoo may or may not be girl group dances enthusiasts. They may or may not have practiced and memorized choreographies for fun. They wanted to dance with the bear mascot this time so they pulled the bear mascot with them. The bear mascot gets most of the singing parts and center while Seokmin and Jisoo tried to sync with the mascot as back up. It ended better than they could imagine. As someone watching, you could actually be fooled into thinking that they have been practicing together.

SEVENTEEN’s ‘붐붐’ came on after and much like what they did with TWICE’s the bear mascot mostly got the center while the two again tried to match with him at the back. Seokmin and Jisoo did Mingyu and Joshua’s ‘할 말 있어 지금’ (I have something to tell you), while the bear mascot stood at the side. Seokmin may or may not have grabbed and hugged Jisoo at, ‘언제나 함께 하길.’ (I hope we’ll always be together.)

BIGBANG’s ‘FXXK IT’ followed and Jisoo whispered to Seokmin that it will be their last because ‘붐붐’ drained him and he was still hungry. Some people joined in during the last two chorus much like Seokmin did earlier. Seokmin and Jisoo may or may not have been too lit for their own good. They took a bow as the song ended, some of the crowd went back to what they were doing while some went inside the coffee shop, Seokmin and Jisoo included. ZION T’s ‘노래’ was blasting from the speakers as they went inside.

“Man, I’m so hungry I could eat a horse.” Jisoo commented as he looked at the menu. They stayed silent for a moment and if there was an inside joke going on between them. They did not let on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please check out the songs for the choreos.


	2. Mingyu & Wonwoo

“Your dance shift ended with ‘Bang Bang Bang’.” A tall blond guy with a tray in hand approached the bear mascot sitting at the counter meant for people who did not have company. He worked at the coffee shop judging from his white long sleeves, black slacks, white sneakers, brown apron and nametag on his chest.

“I know.” The bear mascot answered as he took off the headpiece of his costume revealing a guy with a sharp nose, cold eyes, a grumpy pout and a mop of black hair sticking to his forehead due to sweat. The tall blond started wiping the guy’s sweat with a yellow hand towel and placed a tissue on the guy’s fringe and a pair of round specs on the guy when he deemed it enough. 

“But you just had to dance. You gotta stop doing that Wonwoo hyung.” The tall blond sat beside the bear mascot as he put the hand towel to the side and placed a plate of spaghetti with meatballs in front of the bear mascot. The tall blond grabbed a tall glass of water from the tray, placed a black bendy straw and offered it to the bear mascot. The bear mascot nearly emptied the glass. 

“But I love dancing Mingyu… and you followed ‘Bang Bang Bang’ with ‘Yesterday’... how do you expect me to stop.” Wonwoo said pouting at Mingyu.

“I expected you to stop because I made your favorites. I had ‘Her’ next to ‘FXXK IT’ but quickly changed it to Zion T’s.” Mingyu said as he placed what seems to be a small red and white checkered tablecloth around the bear mascot’s neck looking like a bib. 

“You did not?” Wonwoo said scandalised at what the tall blond did. Jeon Wonwoo was a true BBC skipping a BLOCK B song is a no-no.

“I did. You’ll be dancing until the skies dimmed if I didn’t. I really thought you’d stop at ‘Yesterday’... then let those two dance and you’ll come in.” Mingyu said as he started twirling the spaghetti with a fork and offering it to Wonwoo.

“‘Dumb Dumb’ followed ‘오늘부터 우리는’.” Wonwoo said before eating the pasta Mingyu offered.

“I thought I’d put in some Red Velvet while you eat… should have gone with Happiness though.” Mingyu commented as he wiped stray sauce from Wonwoo’s lip with a napkin. Wonwoo swallowed before opening his mouth to speak.

“I was gonna go back in but they grabbed me at ‘Ooh Ahh하게’ and then there’s people and how could I deny them of ‘FXXK IT’?” He explained as Mingyu offered him garlic bread. Wonwoo took a bite of it and Mingyu offered him a special lemonade Mingyu makes specially for Wonwoo. The recipe was a secret not even the manager nor Wonwoo knew. Mingyu made it for Wonwoo and it is the best lemonade in Wonwoo’s world.

“You couldn’t.” Mingyu smiled as he again offered Wonwoo spaghetti. Mingyu continued to feed Wonwoo in silence like the elder preferred, talking took up time which they did not have. 

Wonwoo fidgeted with his paws as he continued to chew on his pasta sometimes stealing glances at Mingyu. He too is puzzled with the reason Mingyu was his boyfriend. Wonwoo is not bad himself in looks but Mingyu was a walking demigod. Despite being older, he felt like a child next to Mingyu not because he has a couple of inches on him, more so that Mingyu was more responsible than he was and the younger always took care of him.

“I still have time and there’s not much customers. We could talk hyung. Any news on your mother?” Mingyu said as he bussed the table and placed his rag on the tray.

Anyone who knew Wonwoo, knows that he works three part-time jobs while juggling university classes to make ends meet for him and his mother, markets in the early morning, coffee shop after school and gasoline station during late nights where he tried to squeeze in as many school work as he can mostly papers, analyses and essays being the Literature major that he is.

“The nurses said she’s getting better… just have to continue her medication.” News from his mother came in text messages as he did not have the time to drop by the hospital himself. It has been a month since he last saw her.

“Do you think she likes flowers? Or should I get her a fruit basket?” Mingyu asked him and there comes the reason why Wonwoo feels like he did not deserve Mingyu. Wonwoo cannot even afford the luxury of buying his mother flowers.

Mingyu was too good for him. Mingyu had the world offered to him, he could be anything he wanted to be. He took classes to be a barista because he likes coffee and thinks it is fun. He keeps shifting from business management to multimedia arts. On off days, he is taking up tourism and culinary arts. Kim Mingyu has money, a company he will inherit someday, a name on the country’s richest and Jeon Wonwoo just did not fit into his world. So, the wristwatch in front of his bear mascot pocket suddenly feels heavy.

“I have something for you.” Wonwoo blurted out while Mingyu talked about their fellow workmate Hansol. Mingyu stopped whatever he was saying and looked at Wonwoo who was currently covering his mouth with his paws.

“You did not have to get me anything hyung…” Mingyu said softly looking at Wonwoo. Wonwoo looked away and murmured “It’s in my pocket…” 

Mingyu leaned in closer and put his hand on the chest pocket of the bear mascot. Wonwoo was mumbling while Mingyu took the wristwatch. The design was simple with black leather straps. “It’s not much… you probably have tons of it, I mean you probably have something more expensive and...”

“It’s beautiful hyung… it’s beautiful. Thank you.” Mingyu cut off Wonwoo as he admired the watch. It was not fancy like the ones Mingyu wore. Wonwoo frowned.

“Ey… it’s not that beautiful… give it back.” Wonwoo said as he tried to reach for the watch with his paws.

“No… it’s mine… it’s my first gift from you…” Mingyu said pulling it closer to his chest. Wonwoo stopped. It was indeed his first gift. Wonwoo felt a little sad.

“There’s something engraved at the back.” Mingyu looked at the engraving on the case cover. 

Whatever you decide to do, make sure it makes you happy.

Wonwoo said what was written at the back. In the time they have been together, more than anything he wished for Mingyu’s happiness.

“You make me happy hyung.” Mingyu said as he stood up from his seat and kissed Wonwoo’s cheek.

“YOUR FAVORITE STAR IS HERE!” Someone shouted as soon as he entered the coffee shop.

Mingyu and Wonwoo sighed in unison.

“Get changed. Jihoon hyung is gonna be busy.” Mingyu said as he grabbed the tray from the counter. Wonwoo grabbed his ‘head’ and started heading for the lockers.

“Hyung.” Mingyu called out to Wonwoo. The elder stopped and turned to look. “Thank you. It’s really lovely.”

Mingyu said it so gently, Wonwoo had to hide his growing blush with his paw.

“Could you please stop!” Someone yelled from the counter.


	3. Soonyoung & Jihoon

“Could you please stop?” Twenty year old Lee Jihoon did not know what he did in his past life to be suffering like this.

“Oh I’m sorry Jihoon. I didn’t mean to… please don’t be mad.” A blond taller than Jihoon was in front of the cashier trying to calm Jihoon like a child about to throw a tantrum.

“Kwon Soonyoung please STOP!” Pink haired Jihoon yelled from behind the counter. The blond withdrew his hands, stood in his place and swallowed looking quietly at Jihoon. “I’m really sorry.” he murmured.

“I have no interest in relationships let alone dating so please stop ‘cause the answer is no. Now, are you going to order or not? ‘Cause I’m gonna ask you to leave if you won’t.” Jihoon said looking at the cash register and avoiding eye contact.

“My usual. Hansol will make it.” The blond said quietly. The foreign looking guy beside Jihoon looked confused pointing at himself. Jihoon did not see the hurt look on Soonyoung’s face as the latter handed him a few bills. Jihoon still did not look at him as he gave Soonyoung his change.

“One Caramel Cappuccino with love for Hoshi!” Hansol yelled while holding the drink in his hand. Soonyoung came forward looking like a kicked puppy.

“I thought your name was Soonyoung?” Hansol said as he handed Soonyoung his order and some table napkins to go with it.

“Nickname.” Soonyoung whispered stealing a glance at Jihoon who was smiling at the customer in front of him. He took a seat in a corner of the coffee shop. It was a little far but he could see Jihoon from where he sat.

“You know hyung you didn’t have to be too harsh.” Hansol said as he passed by Jihoon. The elder was busy manning the cash register and organizing the orders for Mingyu and Wonwoo to make in the kitchen.

“But he won’t stop.” Jihoon said busying himself with his work.

“He seems persistent so I doubt that he will.” Hansol said while drying some cups on his station.

“But… I just don’t want to go on dates or be in a relationship.” Lee Jihoon just wanted to focus on studying and relationships are the last thing on his mind.

“Why?”

“Soonyoung is too good for me… and I… I suck at relationships… I mean… I hardly keep up with friends. I just… I don’t think it will work.” Jihoon said while stacking some of the cups in the shelves.

“You haven’t even tried yet.” Hansol countered from where he was standing.

“I don’t wanna try and get hurt in the end.” Jihoon mumbled as he grabbed a rag from the counter and mindlessly cleaned his station.

“You’ll never know if you don’t try… maybe the pain would be worth it. He’s been pursuing you for months now… I think hurting you would probably the last thing he would ever do.”

“I don’t know Hansol.”

“It’s your break!” Hansol yelled as he looked at the clock. “You can’t stay in the lockers nor pantry. Why don’t you talk to him? I’m pretty sure you did not mean to yell at him in front of other people. I know you missed him. Don’t deny that you always looked at the door whenever someone comes in.” Hansol said all too fast while pushing Jihoon out of the cash register.

“I do not!” Jihoon tried to struggle against Hansol but the latter was far stronger than he was or he just does not feel the need to fight it.

“And I’m Leonardo Di Caprio. Stop pouting and take these sandwiches Wonwoo hyung made for you guys.” Hansol said as he successfully pushed Jihoon out of the counter and handed him a tray. 

“I hate you.” Jihoon muttered taking the tray with him.

“Everybody loves me.” Hansol chirped and shooed Jihoon away. Jihoon hesitated before making his way to Soonyoung who sat at the far end corner of the coffee shop. The latter was quietly drinking his coffee. Jihoon placed the tray on the table and sat in front of him. He was about to say something when Soonyoung spoke.

“If you want me to leave, I will. I’ll just finish my drink.” Soonyoung said quietly not looking at Jihoon. Jihoon was dumbfounded. He did not really mean to yell at Soonyoung but he did anyway.

“I’m sorry. ” Jihoon whispered. “I didn’t mean to yell at you… these are all new to me… I just.”

“I… I wasn’t going to ask you for a date…” Soonyoung spoke before Jihoon could finish his sentence. “I… I was wondering if you all would like to watch my showcase this weekend. I mean… we’re friends… that’s what I think… and I… it will be nice to see you guys there.”

“Oh.” Jihoon looked at Soonyoung who was still not looking at him instead he was looking outside the window.

“I heard you the last time you said no…” Soonyoung continued still looking outside. “so I stopped coming… I just thought… that maybe you guys would like to come… but it’s totally fine if you’re not interested.”

“I’ll ask the others if they’d be interested.” Jihoon played with his fingers.

“Will you come?” This time Soonyoung was looking at him.

“Wonwoo made this for you.” Jihoon placed the sandwich in front of Soonyoung. Soonyoung looked at it and decided to drop the question. They were silent for awhile just eating their sandwiches. 

“I heard your recital is coming up.” Soonyoung broke the silence between them.

“Yeah.” Jihoon answered still eating his sandwich. Jihoon had been stressed out lately because of it.

“You know… you’re really good… not trying to compliment you to get on your good side but… I heard you once… something like...” Soonyoung said as he started to hum a tune.

“How’d you know that?” Jihoon asked his eyes wide. No one knew that song. He had been working on it for months now.

“I used to practice in this room before but I couldn’t anymore because someone would be there whenever I came.” Soonyoung answered.

“I’m sorry… I thought no one ever came there.” Jihoon murmured.

“I thought so too.” Soonyoung agreed. They were silent again.

“I know I came a little… okay too strong… but I really like you… I just… could we be friends? Just… please don’t push me away.”

“Why do you even like me? Why would you even want to date me?” Jihoon had all these questions because who would not? He’s Jihoon. Just Jihoon. why would anyone take interest in him? He hates how he has all these questions that needed answers and Soonyoung was just there, smiling at him. He hates how softly he was looking at him. He hates how his cheeks are starting to heat up.

“I’d tell you but you wouldn’t believe me. You wouldn’t even let me.” Soonyoung said looking at Jihoon.

“I… I have to go.” Jihoon said as he stood up. Soonyoung was about to leave as well when Jihoon spoke. “My shift ends in awhile.”


	4. Hansol & Seungkwan

Everybody loves Chwe Hansol.

Boo Seungkwan included and he cannot stop feeling the twinge of jealousy whenever girls and boys try to hit on Hansol and Hansol being the nice person that he is plays along with it.

“Two frappuccino for the beautiful ladies.” Hansol said smoothly as he placed the drinks in front of two high schoolers giggling.

Seungkwan lets out a puff from where he was seated. He knows he should not be jealous and it is just business. He does not know if the management intended it but this coffee shop had the most handsome staff in the university avenue. He resigns the thought and resumes reading a book for a paper he was doing.

“Seungkwan you’re here.” Dressed in white long sleeves, black pants and apron Wonwoo placed a sandwich and a glass of tangerine juice on the table and sat opposite of Seungkwan.

“Wonwoo hyung.~” Seungkwan whined as he closed the book he was reading and placed it on the table. He should be happy to see his favorite hyung instead of feeling conflicted.

“Is it Hansol again?” Wonwoo asked as Seungkwan faceplanted on the table.

“Why is he my boyfriend hyung? Why is he too nice?” Seungkwan said as looked at Wonwoo, propped his arm and rested his cheek on his palm.

“You’re a really nice person Seungkwan. Hansol is lucky to be your boyfriend.” Wonwoo said smiling at the younger. “But if you think that it’s a problem why don’t you just tell him.”

“We’ve only been dating for weeks… wouldn’t I sound possessive even obsessive?” Seungkwan pouted.

“If it bothers you it’s important… relationships are built on trust and open communication.”

“I don’t know hyung… do you think he really likes me?”

“Yes… ‘cause he’s been sending death glares as soon as I sat down. If looks could kill I’d probably drop dead on the spot.” Wonwoo said looking at the cashier and laughing a little. Seungkwan was about to turn his head to look but Wonwoo told him not to.

“Isn’t that Jeon Wonwoo?” They heard a girl from another table spoke. If they were trying to be subtle, they failed as Wonwoo and Seungkwan could hear them clearly.

“Why is he with Boo Seungkwan?" 

“I thought he’s with Mingyu.”

“Maybe Hansol oppa broke up with him and now he’s going for Wonwoo.”

“Is Kim Mingyu not enough for him?”

“I should go now... I’ll see you around.” Wonwoo said his face glum as he stood up from his seat and left. Seungkwan tried not to mind them but he could not help overhearing.

“Why would Hansol oppa even date him? I mean look at him?”

“He probably paid Hansol oppa to be his boyfriend.”

Seungkwan wants to cry. His tears were threatening to fall but he held them in. He would not breakdown inside a coffee shop. He struggles to eat his sandwich but thanked the awesome tangerine juice. He probably would have choked at some point.

“One vanilla latte with love for my hardworking darling Boo, a slice of chocolate mousse and a lovely boyfriend to go with it.” Hansol said loud enough the entire coffee shop must have heard. As he placed the drink and dessert on the table and sat opposite of Seungkwan, a wide grin was on his face but it quickly dropped as soon as he saw Seungkwan’s eyes rimmed with tears. 

“Hey what’s wrong boo?” Hansol tried to reach for Seungkwan’s hand but the latter withdrew it.

“Let’s break up.” Seungkwan said fixing his things and getting ready to leave.

“Is that what you want? I’ll do better… just not this.” Hansol said holding on to Seungkwan’s book.

“I’m… I’m tired. Wrap up the mousse and drink… or you could have it.” Seungkwan said as he tugged on the book and placed it in his duffel bag. 

Hansol stood up from his seat and kneeled in front of Seungkwan grabbing the latter’s hands into his. “Seungkwan… what’s wrong?”

Seungkwan sighed looking at their hands and spoke softly. “I’m tired of people saying I don’t deserve you... that I paid you to be my boyfriend... tired of people talking badly of you… even Wonwoo hyung gets included.”

“Just trust me… I won’t fail you this time.” Hansol said as he pulled Seungkwan’s hands to his lips and kissed them softly. “After all that has happened for you to accept me is too much. I am the one undeserving of you.”

Hansol wipes Seungkwan’s stray tears with his thumb. He stood up and gave Seungkwan’s forehead a kiss. Hansol does not let go of Seungkwan’s hand as he sat back on his seat and offered the vanilla frappuccino he knows Seungkwan loves. He even wipes the cream off Seungkwan’s lips with his thumb. He feeds Seungkwan the chocolate mousse all the while holding the latter’s hand.

“Then you should have not followed me here!” They heard someone yelled from a table not too far from them.

“Isn’t that Junhui and Minghao? The exchange students...” Seungkwan asked as they looked at the couple who were now talking in Mandarin, as Seungkwan would like to think.

“Junhui hyung yelled in Korean. Yelled. In Korean. I hope it’s nothing serious.” Hansol said looking at the couple.

“How long have they been here?” 

“More than a month? They always order the same thing. We’d offer them other drinks but nothing.” Hansol said as Seungkwan finished eating the mousse. Hansol cleaned up the table.

“Seungcheol hyung is coming in awhile my shift will be over… wait for me.” Hansol said as he kissed Seungkwan’s cheek and went back to the counter.


	5. Junhui & Minghao

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **They use Mandarin unless stated.

“Then you should have not followed me here!” Junhui yelled as they got to their usual seat. Wen Junhui was generally a calm person but he does have limits and he reached it.

“I could be anywhere I want to be!” Minghao argued with Junhui.

“Stop following me!” 

“You don’t own this place!”

“Neither do you!”

“I’m getting what I came here for.” Minghao said as he went to the counter. He knew they both needed to calm down.

Junhui sighed as he sat on the chair. He did not expect for this to happen. One minute they were okay and now they were arguing again. He watched Minghao as he talked to Seungcheol. They knew the staff. Some sat with them during their breaks while some also go to their university. He and Jihoon have one class together. Junhui looks at Minghao and suddenly feels guilty for yelling at the younger. He was still older. He sighed again.

“Uhmm… two mocha frappuccino please.” Minghao was still learning Korean so his words were still stilted and unsure.

“Not iced americano?” Seungcheol asked just to make sure. The two were regulars in their coffee shop and they always ordered the exact same thing after offering various drinks.

“No. Two mocha frappucino please.” Minghao repeated slowly holding up two of his fingers to emphasize. He waited for their orders to be done instead of having them brought to their table like they usually do.

“Do you have any mocha flavored dessert?” Minghao tried his best and was actually nervous if Hansol understood him.

“We have mudpie, it’s mocha.” Hansol replied cheerfully showing Minghao a slice of the dessert.

“Two please.” Minghao said holding up his fingers again.

When his orders were ready, he took the tray back to their table. Junhui was silent and still not looking at him.

“I never got why you would order iced americano when this is your favorite even at home.” Minghao said as he placed the mocha frappuccino and mudpie in front of Junhui. Junhui shrugged and took a sip of his drink. He missed this taste.

“I like it here.” Junhui said as he looked around him. He has been going to this coffee shop since he came to the country. The staff was nice. Hansol tried speaking to him in English when he first came here, a phrasebook in his hand. He was still taking Korean lessons. Hansol was smiling when Junhui answered in almost perfect Korean. He still needed practice.

“I know.” Minghao replied as he took a piece of the mudpie. It was good better than he expected. “Their mocha frappuccino is good.”

“It is. I… I am sorry about earlier. I didn’t mean to yell at you.” Junhui said as he too started eating the dessert.

“But you did anyway.” Minghao said not looking at Junhui.

“Minghao…” Junhui looked at Minghao.

“It’s okay ge. I understand. I’d yell at myself too if I were you.” Minghao said still not looking at Junhui.

“Minghao. I...” Minghao cut him before he could finish his sentence.

“Let me just finish this. Let’s finish this.” Minghao said pointing at the mudpie. Junhui wanted to say more but figured he would probably make things worse.

The air between them was suffocating for Junhui and he wishes he could fix this. The silence continued until Minghao finished his mudpie. Junhui took it as a chance to speak.

“I like it here.”

“I know… I like it here too.” Minghao replied. He liked the place. It felt warm. It felt familiar even with all the strangers around them lost in their own worlds.

“Please understand.” Junhui said as he looked at Minghao. All he needed was for the younger to understand him.

“I… I know… I’m being selfish… but it’s the only way I can think of to hold on to you.” Minghao said looking at the elder.

“Why are you so afraid of losing me Minghao?” Junhui was trying so hard to understand Minghao.

“I lost you once… and now I feel like I’ve lost you forever… even when I tried so hard.” 

“Minghao… I…”

“I… I just hope that… you won’t regret any of this.” Minghao said as he looked away from Junhui’s gaze.

“I won’t.” Junhui looked outside the sun was setting. He feels like he saw far too many sunsets from where he sat.

“That’s… that’s good enough for me.” Minghao looked at Junhui, rays of sun beautifully kissing the elder’s features.

“Iced americano is your usual.” Junhui said as he placed his gaze on Minghao. He had brown hair which reminds him of sweet caramels. He wore his favorite white varsity jacket. The first time he was here he ordered iced americano because it was Minghao’s favorite. It was the first thing that popped into his head. He grew to love it too.

“You go crazy with anything mocha. I… You won’t see me anymore. I’m sorry if I bothered you.” Minghao said as he stood from his seat and made his way to the front door.

Junhui was still even as he heard the familiar bells. He sat there. Not wanting to look because this is what he wanted.

“You never stayed long enough to hear what I had to say.” Junhui said as he looked at Minghao’s half-empty drink. Too sweet.


	6. Seungcheol & Jeonghan

“They always left together.” Choi Seungcheol said while drying a cup. Wonwoo looked at him. Seungcheol pointed to where Junhui was sitting.

“Nothing lasts forever.” Wonwoo replied as he continued stacking the cups.

“You seem unusually glum today. Did something happen before I came in?” Seungcheol asked. Wonwoo just shrugged and went back to the kitchen.

“Soonyoung is particularly chipper… is there something I need to know?” Seungcheol asked Jihoon who was at the cash register. Jihoon ignored him.

“I saw Seungkwan crying on the way in.” Seungcheol turned his attention to Hansol, relatively more responsive than the other two.

“How I wish you didn’t. Seungkwan deserves the world.” Hansol said softly as he gets ready to leave his shift.

“Where is he?” A young man with slightly lengthy blond hair yelled as soon as he entered the coffee shop.

They all turned to look at the young man making his way to the counter fuming. Each one of them stopped what they were doing and waited intently for the man to speak up again.

“Which one of you is it?” The young man asked looking around staff.

“Which one is who, sir?” Seungcheol asked as calmly as he can trying not to piss off the customer any further.

“Which one of you is my boyfriend’s whore?” The young man said seething while looking at Seungcheol.

“Is it you?” The young man followed looking at Hansol then Jihoon the two looking shocked at the accusation. Soonyoung was making his way to the counter. Seungkwan suddenly stood up from his seat.

“Is it you?” The young man said while looking at the nearest staff, which happened to be Wonwoo who was bussing a table near the counter. The young man even pushed Wonwoo by the shoulder causing him to drop a cup, shattering into white pieces on the dark wooden floor. Everyone was quiet. Wonwoo quickly kneeled and tried to put the shards onto his palm. No, no… this is 2$ off my pay… No.

“Hey! What do you think you are doing to my boyfriend?” Mingyu was suddenly in front of Wonwoo, towering and mad. He was probably ready to throw a punch on the young man’s beautiful face.

“Keep your boyfriend in check. He might be whoring around. Heard he’d do everything for money. You’re not enough for him probably.” The young man said.

“Take back what you said.” Mingyu said dangerously low. The young man ignored him looking at Jihoon. “Is it you?”

“Take back what you said!” Mingyu yelled from where he was standing. Wonwoo suddenly winced a shard cutting his palm. 

“Take back what? I said ‘might’ and ‘probably’! Why are you so pressed? Scared that it is true?” The young man yelled at Mingyu not even deterred by the latter’s height over him.

“Hyung are you okay?” Seungkwan was suddenly holding on to Wonwoo’s bleeding hand. Hansol was already sweeping up the shards with a broom and a dustpan. “Hyung?” Seungkwan asked again worry lacing his voice. The elder did not respond. Seungkwan tries to get Mingyu’s attention. “Mingyu! Mingyu! Wonwoo hyung needs help. Oh shit!” Seungkwan suddenly gets pushed away by Wonwoo. Mingyu turned to look at Wonwoo. Wonwoo was wheezing and crying. Wonwoo was crying silently like he was trying to keep everything in. Mingyu quickly kneeled in front of Wonwoo and cupped the elder’s cheek. Wonwoo grabbed Mingyu’s wrist and looked at the latter’s eyes. Help.

“Just listen to me hyung.” Mingyu said softly while wiping Wonwoo’s tears with his thumb. His anger earlier no longer evident. “It’s gonna be okay. What’s your favorite color hyung?”

“Yellow…” 

“Yeah… that’s right. You like sunflowers don’t you?” Mingyu asked while coaxing Wonwoo to stand up so he could move him to a comfortable space.

“Yes and daisies… daisies are nice.” Wonwoo added as Mingyu tried to guide him towards the pantry. Mingyu was supporting Wonwoo, an arm around his waist, the latter with an arm around Mingyu’s shoulder.

“Lovely they are… take deep breaths for me sunshine.” Mingyu whispered to Wonwoo then kissed the elder’s temple.

“I’m really sorry sir but you have to leave. You’re causing trouble for our customers and the staff.” Seungcheol said as Mingyu and Wonwoo moved towards the pantry. Seungkwan following them closely.

“I am not leaving until one of you admits it!” The young man yelled frustration etched on his face.

“It’s clear sir that it is not one of us… no one knows what you are talking about so please… leave.” Seungcheol tried to say as calmly as possible.

“Stop protecting whoever that whore is!” The young man screamed and probably close to throwing a fit in public. The familiar bells sounded and everyone looked at the main door. A tall guy laughing with a girl entered the coffee shop.

“Rowoon.” The young man said as he looked at the couple.

“Jeo-Jeonghan.” The tall guy was flustered. The young man was angrily making his way towards the tall guy.

“You fucking bastard! How dare you do this to me! How dare you! And you bitch!” The young man, Jeonghan, grabbed Rowoon’s collar and threw a punch on the guy’s face then he goes for the girl’s hair.

A catfight ensues and the girl was winning.

“Stop! Help me stop them!” Seungcheol yelled at Soonyoung as he jumped over the counter and tried to pull the young man away from the couple. Tried.

“What is going on here? Either you all stop or I’m calling the police!” An angry voice resonated all over the place that made everyone halt. It is the manager of the coffee shop coming in to check what the ruckus was about. “If nobody tells me what happened in three seconds there will be consequences. 3!” 

“He…” Hansol pointed at the young man, “...was accusing all of us to be having an affair with his boyfriend and his boyfriend suddenly appears with a girl in his arms and he starts attacking.”

“Okay… how would you like to settle this?” The manager asked the three involved.

“We are leaving. We are sorry for the trouble caused.” Rowoon said as he pulled the girl with him.

“No you can’t leave!” Jeonghan screamed like a child throwing a tantrum.

“We’re over Jeonghan. We have been over for a month. Please stop bothering me.” Rowoon said as they continued walking towards the exit.

“I need a wet towel and an ice pack.” The manager yelled at his staff. “Bring out the fresh batch of cookies nana made!”

Jihoon handed the manager a towel and ice pack. “Why don’t you sit in the corner for awhile? I’ll send someone to clean your wounds later. I have to do some PR work.” The manager said pointing Jeonghan to a secluded corner. Jeonghan took the towel and ice pack and walked to the table at the corner of the shop. Some were looking at him and whispering low. He ignored them and placed the ice pack on his aching jaw. The staff busily handed out cookies at the tables for the inconvenience the whole fiasco caused. The tall guy and his boyfriend were nowhere to be seen Jeonghan noted.

“It’s on the house. The girl was an artist.” Seungcheol said as he placed a drink in front of Jeonghan. Jeonghan raised his eyebrow.

“You look like a cappuccino person. You scream cappuccino. The girl did quite a number on you.” Seungcheol said as he placed the first aid kit on the table as well.

“You can read people now based on coffee?” Jeonghan said as he took a sip.

“Not always accurate but it works most of the time.” Seungcheol replied and started rummaging through the first aid kit.

“If you have nothing more to say… please leave me alone.” Jeonghan said as he took another sip of the drink. He never tried cappuccino until now. He liked his coffee black. He must have screamed cappuccino. 

“Can’t. The manager said that I have to clean your cuts. So… be a good boy so we could all go back to our own lives.” Seungcheol said as he busily looked through the kit.

“I’m a grown man and I can do it myself.” Jeonghan said as he started wiping his face with the wet towel slowly. 

“It’s my way or the highway. Just cooperate so we could all get going.” Seungcheol looked at Jeonghan with an ointment in hand. He placed it on the table and grabbed the bottle of rubbing alcohol. He got a Q-tip and started squeezing the ointment on the bud.

“I said I could do it.” Jeonghan said as Seungcheol moved closer. Jeonghan gave in.

“I didn’t say you can’t. It’s gonna be---” Seungcheol pressed the Q-tip on one of the cuts.

“Ouch!” Seungcheol must have pressed a little harder than he should. Jeonghan glared at Seungcheol. “Can you be a little gentle?”

“A please would be nice.” Seungcheol grinned at Jeonghan. Jeonghan glared again. Seungcheol dropped it and started putting the ointment again gentler this time and even blowing on them.

“Did he really cheat on you?” Seungcheol asked as he cleaned up. Jeonghan was silent for a moment.

“Please leave me alone.” Jeonghan said barely audible as he pressed the ice pack on his jaw.

“You’re lucky our manager Lee Chan takes after his grandmother and has the kindest heart.” Seungcheol spoke looking at Jeonghan.

“Please pass on my gratitude.” Jeonghan said as he took a sip of his drink. Cappuccino is gonna be his thing now.

“You still have to apologize though… you have to apologize to Wonwoo.” Seungcheol said his face blank.

“I’m not gonna apologize to someone as low as him. Do you even know who I am?” Jeonghan replied his voice raising a little.

“I don’t care even if you’re the child of the president... but it’s fairly human and decent to apologize to someone you falsely accused.” Seungcheol said nonchalantly.

“I, Yoon Jeonghan, do not apologize to someone as low as a wait staff.”

“You. Your attitude is quite a piece of art. I wouldn’t even wonder why your boyfriend cheated on you.” Seungcheol said as he closed the first aid kit.

“Excuse me?” Jeonghan glared at Seungcheol.

“He didn’t cheat on you did he?” Seungcheol asked again. Jeonghan seemed to be in thought. He was about to leave when Jeonghan spoke.

“I gave him everything… clothes, shoes we even dine on top restos.” 

“Money can’t buy love you know.” Seungcheol supplied.

“I know that… I just… I just thought he was being sincere when he said he wanted to try.”

“I’ll leave you to your musings. He was dumb and an idiot… a bastard if you may if it’s true.” Seungcheol stood up from his seat.

“You don’t believe me do you?” Jeonghan asked.

“I don’t pass judgement Cappuccino. If you apologize to Wonwoo maybe I’d think you’re not as rotten as you seem.” Seungcheol grinned at him.

Jeonghan glared at him Seungcheol laughed and went back to the counter.


	7. Epilogue

“Why didn’t you help when that guy was having an attack?” Seokmin asked Jisoo who was taking a sip of his drink.

“I would’ve if the guy didn’t know what he was doing. It’s either he’d seen it often or experienced it himself he knows what he was doing. If he didn’t they would’ve called an ambulance.”

“A fair point.”

“So you want to try that?” Jisoo asked as he pointed at the board. 

Love and Letter Café  
Write and send letters to the ones you love. Receive them after a year. See what a difference a year could make.

“Might as well.” Seokmin said as he called for a staff to ask for stationery and envelopes. The staff gave them an assortment of pastel colored papers and envelopes. They each took their time writing their letters, stealing glances at each other and laughing from time to time. They dropped their letters on the mailbox.

“What are you doing?” Seokmin asked.

“Resting my head on my boyfriend’s shoulder.” Jisoo sat beside Seokmin when they came back to their seats.

“I know that… why?” Seokmin asked.

“Oh don’t ask, just play along.” Jisoo said as he moved closer. Seokmin placed an arm around him and pulled him closer.

“Did something happen?” Seokmin asked as he softly ran his fingers through Jisoo’s hair.

“Not… much just that I love you.” Jisoo whispered as he hugged Seokmin by the waist.

“You’re… acting out of character.” Seokmin whispered.

“You don’t like it?” Jisoo looked up at Seokmin. 

Seokmin shook his head. “I just don’t want you forcing yourself.”

Jisoo smiled and all Seokmin could think about was how beautiful this person beside him was.

“I love you.” Jisoo said as he placed a chaste kiss on Seokmin’s lips.

“I love you.” Seokmin said as he placed a kiss on Jisoo’s cheek.

“This place is nice we should come back.” Jisoo said as he cozied up beside Seokmin.

 

“Is this working? Can I?” Junhui asked Jihoon while pointing at the white piano at the corner of the coffee shop. 

“Yeah, sure.” Jihoon answered as he walked to where Soonyoung was waiting.

“Thank you.” Junhui said as he took a seat in front of the piano. He tried out a few chords before playing a piece. The coffee shop had switched off their music to give way for Junhui’s. Sad symphonies was all he could play at the moment. His fingers moving along with his heart.

“Please come again.” Jihoon greeted him as he walked out of the coffee shop. He made his way back to the dormitories. Minghao was standing by the bus stop. He was about to ignore him until the latter spoke.

“I know I said you won’t see me again… but can we walk back together?”

“Okay.” Junhui agreed as they made their way back to the dormitories.

“I… I just thought that maybe I was important enough to change your mind.” Minghao said as they passed by the old playground. 

“I’m sorry.”, was all Junhui could say. They continued to walk the sun starting to set, silence embracing them both. A familiar road suddenly becomes a stranger to Junhui.

“I’m gonna miss this road. I’m gonna miss you.” Minghao said as he looked around as if trying to etch everything in his memory.

Junhui wanted to say that he was going to miss Minghao too. The words remained unsaid.

 

“We… we could be friends.” Jihoon said while he and Soonyoung were walking. Soonyoung asked if he could take Jihoon home.

“That’s good enough for me.” Soonyoung said smiling. It was good enough more than he could ask for.

“Are you going to invite me to your recital? We’re friends now… that’s what friends do.” Soonyoung said excitedly.

“I’ll think about it.” Jihoon said wanting to tease the other. Of course he would.

 

“How are you feeling?” Mingyu asked Wonwoo who was pressed on his side. They were seated at a couch in the pantry. Mingyu had dressed Wonwoo’s cut after he had calmed down. 

“Better. I’m sorry.” Wonwoo murmured.

“Nothing to be sorry about. You have to thank Hansol though. He offered to stay until you were better. You think you could go back now?”

“Can we stay like this for awhile?” Wonwoo said as he cuddled up to Mingyu.

“Okay.”

“The watch was beautiful hyung. Thank you.” Mingyu said as he ran his fingers through Wonwoo’s midnight locks.

 

“Thank you for staying behind Hansol hyung.” The manager, Lee Chan, said as he took a bite of the leftover cookies. Lee Chan was younger than all of the staff. His grandmother owned the coffee shop, he had taken over due to her declining health.

“It’s nothing Channie.” Hansol said as he finished up an order. 

“Is Seungkwan hyung okay?” Chan asked.

“A little shaken but he’s fine.” Hansol said as he looked at Seungkwan he gave a wave. Seungkwan waved back a small smile on his lips. Hansol smiles.

“Seungcheol hyung how was the customer?” Chan asked as soon as Seungcheol came back to the counter.

“He’s… he’s okay. Rotten apple is all… always entitled the likes of him.” Seungcheol said as he began working on an order. “He’s too up there… worse than Mingyu when he first came in… speaking of which how is Wonwoo?”

“He’s resting.” Mingyu spoke causing Seungcheol to jump nearly messing up an order.

“How long have you been there?” Seungcheol asked a hand on his chest.

“Long enough. It’s okay… I totally get you when I first came in here. I don’t like him.” Mingyu said venomously as he looked at Jeonghan still sitting in a corner.

“You’re not alone.” Seungcheol added.

“He can’t be that bad.” Chan said. His grandmother taught him not to pass judgement and to always be kind to other people.

“I’ll be going now.” Hansol said as he grabbed his backpack and went over to where Seungkwan was seated.

 

“I’m sorry do you need anything else?” Chan went up to Jeonghan’s table despite his hyungs objection.

“I’m sorry for causing your shop trouble… I... could you pass on my apologies to that staff of yours.” Jeonghan said as Chan took the seat opposite him.

“I’ll send the message.” Chan replied.

“Thank you so much.”

“You’re welcome. You’re welcome to come back.”

“Your staff hates me.” Jeonghan looked at the counter. Mingyu and Seungcheol quickly looked away and started busying themselves randomly wiping surfaces.

“Don’t mind them.” Chan offered.

“I liked the cappuccino.” Jeonghan spoke. He did enjoy the drink.

“Seungcheol hyung has a way with people’s drinks.”

“Seungcheol.” Jeonghan repeated to himself.

“I hope he didn’t bother you too much.”

“Not at all. Thank you again.” Jeonghan said as he handed back the towel and ice pack.

“Take these cookies with you.” Chan said as he handed Jeonghan two big cookies.

“Thank you.” Jeonghan said as he held the cookies. He took his leave.

“Have a nice day! Please do come back!” Chan chirped. 

 

“Let me carry your things.” Hansol offered as they walked towards the bus stop. 

“No it’s fine. You’ve been working. You must be tired.” Seungkwan refused. They sat on the bench as they waited for the bus. They silently waited and silently boarded the bus. They sat at the very back.

“Why don’t you take a nap? I’ll wake you up when it’s your stop.” Seungkwan said. Hansol rested his head on Seungkwan’s shoulder.

“Hey boo.” Hansol said. Seungkwan hummed to let Hansol know that he was listening to what the other was telling him.

“Just trust me.” Hansol said. Seungkwan reaches for the other’s hand and intertwines them.

“I will.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, places and incidents are a product of the author's imagination. Any resemblance of such incidents, places or figures to actual events or locales or persons, living or dead, is entirely coincidental and or are used fictitiously.


End file.
